


Altar of the Ancients

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornalot 2016 challenge entries [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dreams vs. Reality, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reincarnation, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin set up camp at what turns out to be an ancient sacred site. It has a ritual in store for them and their true selves that they could never have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar of the Ancients

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This fic was my entry for Pornalot's challenge 4: Exposed

  
The sun was sinking and every shadow stretched long across the land when they reached the ancient stronghold.

Camelot was dotted with abandoned and decaying castles, but this place seemed different. An outer fortifying wall had crumbled long ago into a large circular mound of rubble, covered in mosses and weeds. The most notable feature of the overgrown ground within the wall was a huge oblong rock, flat like an altar stone.

A bird cried from the nearby woods, adding an eerie note to the evening stillness.

"What do you think?" Arthur nudged his horse forward. "This doesn't seem like your ordinary fortress."

Merlin looked around warily. "There's a strange, uneasy feeling in the air."

He pointed to an object, half-hidden by long grasses. "Look, the main rock was surrounded by standing stones once, but they're broken in pieces. I wonder if it was done deliberately."

Arthur shrugged. "Well, if there were vandals here, that was centuries ago. It's getting dark. The flat rock provides the best shelter. Let's set up camp."

They went about it with long-practised efficiency - taking care of the horses, lighting a fire, unpacking food and blankets.

Merlin's eyes were drawn to the altar-shaped rock as the sun's last blood-red rays washed over it. There were shapes and signs carved into the rock, he realized, but erosion had taken its toll. Every line had been worn away by wind and rain.

Reaching out to trace the edges of one cracked and indistinct shape, Merlin pressed his hand to it firmly. He studied the impression left on his palm. It was a triskelion.

"Emrys!" The voice that suddenly boomed in his head made him yelp, backing away from the stone in a hurry. "You've returned at last!"

"Who are... Did you hear that?" Merlin asked, turning to Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "Jumping at shadows again, Merlin? There's no-one here, neither living nor dead. And if there were, I'd protect you. Don't be such a girl's petticoat."

Merlin didn't respond. He wanted to roll his eyes, but couldn't keep them open. Arthur slumped down next to him. Both were suddenly fast asleep.

* + * + *

When Merlin awoke, he was acutely aware of the night sky. The vast black spaces seemed very close, and a multitude of stars wheeled right overhead. Then he realized that he was naked, completely exposed, stretched out on the altar rock. He wanted to move, or to call out, but his limbs were too heavy, and his tongue wouldn't co-operate.

"Arthur!" he thought, frantic. "Where is Arthur?"

In response, a shape loomed up over him, - a tall and imposing male, wearing not a stitch. An impressive set of antlers adorned his head, their compact black shapes discernible against the softer darkness beyond. On his brow there was a glimmer of stars, like a diadem, but his face was lost in shadows.

Merlin felt dizzy and disoriented. The whole world tilted. Looking down, he saw strange blue patterns painted on his own skin. A large triskelion adorned his abdomen. It seemed to be the centre of a veritable vortex of roiling darkness and circling starlight.

The man in front of him leaned in, studying Merlin. He had a powerful, well-muscled physique, and his phallus was fully erect.

Merlin knew he should feel frightened, but instead an intense thrill of anticipation and desire tore through him, setting him on fire.

"The ritual of restoration will commence. Are you ready? Are you willing?" the voice in his head asked.

Merlin didn't hesitate. He knew the answer, knew it to be the right one for him, for the fields and forests, for Camelot, for Arthur.

"I am."

The stranger scaled the rock in one huge leap and sank to his knees, straddling Merlin's thighs. The shadow of his antlers obscured his face. Gripping Merlin's legs, he pushed them up and apart until Merlin's knees nearly met his shoulders.

Merlin whimpered. He was aroused himself, his body ablaze with the need to be possessed, and he was more than ready. Whatever power had seen to the blue body-paint had also taken care of lubrication. He could feel viscous liquid oozing down the crack of his arse.

Supporting himself on strong arms and covering Merlin with his body, the stag-man positioned himself. He mounted Merlin in a series of forceful thrusts, grunting with the effort of each one, pushing ever deeper, moving in a rhythm old as time.

Merlin threw his head back in ecstasy. He had never been more alive. His back was being rubbed raw against the rock, but still he felt only pleasure. He was the centre of the world and all that lies beyond it. Everything danced and swirled around him, in him, above and below him.

Taking hold of his own cock, Merlin brought himself to completion, pulsing come across paint and pale skin just as his otherworldly partner pulled out of him. Angling his phallus just so, he too climaxed in heavy spurts across Merlin's abdomen. Their mingled seed covered the blue triskelion in pearly-white streaks and sticky globs.

"It is done," Merlin heard himself saying. "The unity of magical and earthly power has been restored."

The stag-man looked up, facing him in triumph. Merlin could see him clearly for the first time.

It was Arthur.

Merlin's mind went blank.

* + * + *

When they awoke, it was morning. Merlin was on the ground, rolled in his blanket. Sitting up, he met Arthur's bleary eyes, both of them quickly glancing away.

"Such mad, wild dreams," Arthur muttered. "Something is wrong with this place."

"You too?" Merlin whispered, and blushed. Avoiding further looks or words in Arthur's direction, he stood up, eager to strike camp and get going. But he stopped in his tracks, stunned by the impossibility surrounding them.

There they were, awash in morning sunlight - seven tall standing stones, unbroken, upright and encircling the two of them and the altar rock.

And every stone had a triskelion freshly carved into its centre.


End file.
